Flavour
by zero BiE
Summary: Mereka mungkin berlawanan dalam hal selera. Tapi rasa yang berlawanan itulah yang justru membuat mereka mengisi satu sama lain.


**Flavour**

**Tsubasa Cronicle©CLAMP**

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah hubungan dimana semua orang akan menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat betapa tidak manisnya mereka berinteraksi satu sama lain. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum.

Mereka adalah _partner_ bisnis. Sama-sama berbagi saham dalam menjalankan bisnis _Coffee Bar_ yang telah berdiri sejak lima tahun ini. Dan mereka terjun langsung dalam menjalankan bisnis _Coffee Bar_ tersebut. Yang satunya sebagai _Barista_ sementara yang satu lagi sebagai _Pattisier._ Sesuai dengan keahlian mereka masing-masing.

Pembuat kopi dan pembuat roti.

Mereka bahkan berteman sejak mereka berada di kelas Menengah hingga tamat dari Universitas yang sama.

Kedua orang itu, Kurogane Suwa dan Fai de Flowright. Boleh katakan mereka bersahabat dalam tanda kutip dan dengan arti yang luas untuk menyebut mereka sebagai pasangan sahabat. Hubungan mereka terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan dalam kategori '_Teman_' namun jauh dari sebutan _'Musuh'_.

"Hey, _Old Style Man_, kupikir gaya berpakaianmu hari ini sudah kelewat kuno." Cela Fai sembari mengaduk adonan tepung roti di dalam sebuah baskom putih. Bicara yang kelewat santai untuk mencela penampilan orang lain.

"Che...berkaca pada dirimu sendiri pirang bodoh. Kau bahkan norak." Balas Kurogane datar, sebenarnya pria besar itu malas meladeni ocehan Fai. Sudah terlalu sering teman pirangnya itu mengomentari cara ia berpakaian. Entah itu kunolah, tidak kerenlah, dan pria ceking itu selalu saja mendapati nilai minus tiap kali Kurogane berpakaian. Memang apa yang salah dengan kemeja putih yang dia kancingkan hingga keatas? Bukankah lebih rapi.

Fai mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran tepung, setelah adonan _Cake_ itu kelar. Dari dalam sebuah ruangan yang terhubung dengan mini bar milik Kurogane, dimana sebuah jendela besar sebagai pembatas mereka berdua, Fai menarik paksa kerah baju kemeja Kurogane. Membuka dua kancing teratas sedikit merapikannya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam pria tersebut yang awalnya tersisir begitu rapi. Kurogane berjengit tidak suka. Setelah puas, Fai tersenyum. "Begini lebih keren, Kuro-_Rin_."

"Tapi aku tidak suka."

"Tapi... para gadis yang disana suka." Tunjuk Fai pada segerombol murid wanita berseragam. Mereka melirik kearah dua pria berstatus Owner _Coffee Bar_ yang mereka sepakati bernama _'The Coffee'_ itu. Fai terkikik menyadari raut muka sahabatnya itu berubah sebal. Dia sangat tahu bahwa tuan besar itu benci dengan yang namanya _Fansgirling. _

_Coffee bar_ mereka akhirnya tutup. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Jam tutup yang sedikit lebih awal dari biasanya. Beberapa pekerja _part-time_ terlihat membersihkan meja dan merapikan bangku-bangku yang ada. Li Syaoran, pemuda asal China yang kini sedang kuliah di Jepang, menyeka keringat yang ada didahinya. Tampak sangat lelah. Karena _Coffe Bar_ mereka sudah ramai sejak pukul empat sore tadi. Dia dan ketiga temannya bahkan di telepon oleh Fai untuk segera datang.

Syaoran mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Rasanya ada yang kurang...ah! ternyata kedua bos mereka tidak terlihat.

"_Ano_~ Fuuma-_san,_ Kau lihat Suwa-_san _dan Fai-_san_?" tanyanya.

Fuuma, pemuda keren delapan belas tahun itu menggeleng. Ikut menyadari keabsenan dua pria dewasa itu. Melirik pada Seishiro dan Kimihiro. Keduanya ikut menggeleng.

"STOP BRENGSEK!" tiba-tiba suara menggelegar terdengar dari arah toilet pria. Keempat _part-timer _itu bergidik. Itu suara Kurogane yang sedang marah.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU TIDAK MAU MEMAKAI NYA!" jerit Kurogane lagi.

"Ne~ ne~ Kuro-_chan_, ayolaaaaah~aku sudah memilihkan T-Shirt ini untukmu. Bukankah baguuus~" kali ini terdengar suara Fai memaksa Kurogane memakai sesuatu.

"Tapi tidak dengan gambar _Hello Kitty_ ditengahnya begini. Dan PINK!" amuk Kurogane. Jelas dia kesal. Pink adalah warna yang dibencinya. Koleksi baju serta kemeja yang ada di dalam lemari pakaiannya dipenuhi oleh dua warna abadi. Hitam dan Putih. Tidak ada warna lain. Juga gambar kucing yang difavoritekan oleh para gadis remaja. _The Hell_! Dia masih seorang _gentleman_!

"Lagi-lagi.." desah Syaoran. Dia sudah tidak aneh lagi pada keributan yang diciptakan kedua pria itu. Hal sekecil apapun bisa menjadi topik pertengkaran keduanya.

"Kuro-_chan_~"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku '_Chan_', kupastikan kau tidak hidup lagi didetik berikutnya." Ancam Kurogane. Wajahnya berubah sangar. Panggilan-panggilan aneh dari partnernya itu cukup membuatnya naik darah hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Tapi tampaknya Fai tetap kekeuh memaksa keinginannya. Lalu suara teriakan terdengar bersahutan. Hanya karena sebuah T-Shirt berwarna pink menyala dengan gambar kucing manis bernama _Hello Kitty._

Ketiga remaja yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu sama-sama menghela nafas. Mengabaikan makian-makian dari Kuragane dan balasan sok manja dari Fai. Sudah merupakan makanan sehari-hari mereka.

"Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kedua orang yang bagaikan air dan minyak itu bersahabat bahkan menjadi rekan bisnis." Ungkap Kimihiro.

"Hubungan mereka itu salah satu misteri alam. Unik. Walau seberapa seringnya Kuro-s_an _protes terhadap tindakan ajaib Fai-_san_, toh akhirnya dia tunduk juga." Tanggap Seishiro santai. Dari semua pekerja yang lainnya, dia adalah yang paling lama bekerja di '_The Caffe'_. Hingga dia sudah tidak heran mendengar pertengkaran-pertengkaran diantara kedua _Owner_-nya itu. Syaoran mengangguk membenarkan. Setiap hari, kedua orang itu tidak pernah absen melemparkan makian satu sama lain.

Pintu toilet terbuka. Dua orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan para _Part timer _muncul. Wajah Kurogane masam, dimana kedua alisnya benar-benar menukik turun. Pria besar itu muncul dengan pakaian yang kontras dengan badan kekarnya. Pink dan Hello Kitty. Dua penggabungan yang benar-benar _cute._Juga_ manis._

Tapi toh, dipakainya juga.

Benar kata Seishiro. Pada akhirnya, Kurogane akan tunduk juga terhadap semua permintaan Fai. Walau itu merupakan sebuah hal yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

Fuuma bersiul mengejek, yang dibalas Kurogane dengan tatapan membunuh. Para anak buahnya hanya terkikik melihat kekalahan _Master Coffe_ mereka. Kurogane menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi _single_ tinggi depan _counter bar_. Masih merengut dan ikut takjub, kenapa dirinya _selalu _kalah bila beradu argumen apalagi yang menyangkut permintaan tidak masuk akal yang muncul dari kepala teman cekingnya itu.

Fai tersenyum puas, menatap hasil karyanya. "Kau terlihat..._manis _Tuan Kuro." ucapnya sarkas.

"Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada orang gila yang diseberang sana." sahut Kuro membalas Fai.

"Ucapan terima kasihmu yang mendalam diterima. Yah, pikir-pikir sebanding dengan harga kaus _Hello Kitty limited edition_ yang kau kenakan. Cukup sulit loh mendapatkannya. Pesan _online_ pula." Cengir Fai.

"Gundul mu."

"Terima kasih."

Kurogane mendesis tidak percaya. Fai bahkan memesan secara khusus kaus berbahan _catton_ tersebut dengan ukuran XL agar pas ia kenakan. Sungguh, bahkan ukuran lengan hingga ketiak begitu pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang besar, err kecuali warna Pink itu sendiri.

Seharusnya dirinya tidak perlu takjub bahkan terkejut bila hal seperti ini terjadi. Toh, Fai sudah terlalu sering bertindak ajaib yang biasanya dilakukan tanpa perlu singgah di otaknya untuk diproses lebih dulu.

Fai selalu bertindak spontan dan sesuka hati.

Kontras dengannya yang bertindak sesuai _planning_ yang telah dia rancang sedemikian rupa.

Hidupnya berjalan dengan sukses seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Kuliah di universitas paling prestisius di negaranya, Tokyo University. Masuk jurusan bisnis dan management, jurusan yang sengaja dia ambil. Karena memang dia berniat untuk mendirikan '_The Coffe_' sejak awal dengan pertimbangan yang matang. Setidaknya, dia punya dasar untung menghitung _untung-rugi_ dalam berbisnis.

Sedangkan Fai, hanya mengiyakan saja ajakan Kurogane waktu itu untuk bergabung serta berbagi saham. Karena bagaimanapun, bisnis berbentuk waralaba ini tidak mungkin hanya mengandalkan jual biji kopi saja. Setidaknya, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan yang manis-manis harus ada di _Caffe _yang hendak mereka dirikan. Bagi Fai sendiri, hitung-hitung hobi membuat kuenya bisa tersalurkan pada tempat yang seharusnya.

Kurogane merenung, sembari menahan dagu dengan telapak tangan dan siku diatas meja.

Dirinya dan Fai tidak bisa dikatakan berteman baik. Mereka bahkan pernah saling hantam hingga babak belur hanya karena berebut ingin memberi nama atas '_The Caffe'_. Saling mengejek selera masing-masing. Dimana dirinya yang _Old Style_ sementara Fai yang _Fashionable_. Fai selalu mengejeknya dengan panggilan apapun dengan embel-embel menyebalkan. Entah itu Kuro-Kuro — yang entah bagaimana bisa otaknya berpikir cepat atau memang terbiasa berpikir spontan, panggilan itu diplesetnya menjadi Kura-Kura, sebuah binatang bergolongan reptil dalam bahasa Indonesia tersebut — jelas ampuh menyulut emosinya.

Fai yang bertingkah kekanakan dan gila, hebatnya — dan Kurogane sendiri takjub — dirinya mampu bertahan hingga sekarang akan sifat antik sahabatnya itu. Protes sih, sudah pasti. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hei," sebuah tepukan keras membuyarkan pikiran Kurogane. Fai terlihat nyengir lebar mendapati Kurogane terkejut. "Apa?" tanya Kurogane ketus dengan malas-malasan.

"_Caffe_ sudah kosong, yang lain sudah pamit pulang disaat kau terbengong tadi jadi, kau mau kutinggal pulang atau ikut?" tanya Fai.

Kurogane mengedarkan pandangan, dan memang benar keadaan _Caffe_ sepi dimana anak buah lainnya sudah pulang. Kursi-kursi yang sudah tersusun rapi dengan meja-meja yang bersih.

Dirinya menghela nafas. "Disini sebentar, ayo minum kopi bersama." Ajak Kurogane. Melirik jam dinding, dimana jarum pendek sudah menunjuk kearah angka satu. Dia beranjak ke dalam counter menuju mesin pembuat kopi. Memasukkan biji-biji kopi kedalamnya agar hancur lalu memberi air hangat. Aroma kopi yang terseduh menguar menusuk indera penciuman mereka. Kurogane meletakkan dua cangkir berisi kopi hitam, memberikan satu cangkir lain pada Fai. Lalu duduk berhadapan pada salah satu meja disudut ruangan.

Fai menerima kopi tersebut dengan senyum. Sebungkus kecil gula sudah dia persiapkan sejak Kurogane sibuk menyeduh kopi tadi. Dia tidak suka dengan rasa pahit. Maka dari itu dia menyediakan gula, berbeda dengan pria besar dihadapannya itu yang minum kopi tanpa gula sama sekali. "Kopi pahit itu lambang pria sejati." cecar Kurogane suatu kali ketika Fai protes pada selera minum kopinya, yang menurut Fai aneh. Serta dua potongan cake coklat.

Pahit dan Manis.

Dua rasa yang berlawanan itu adalah simbol dasar hubungan keduanya.

Kurogane yang identik dengan rasa pahit, mengingat dia sudah berminat dengan biji-biji kopi sejak umur sebelas. Dengan Fai yang sangat suka dengan hal manis. Entah itu pakaian —walau berwarna pink dan bergambar Hello Kitty — aksesoris yang lebih diperuntukkan para wanita, strap ponsel dengan design _cute_, bahkan hobinya membuat roti. Benar-benar sangat _manis._ Dengan konotasi miring.

Kurogane bergidik memandang_ cake_ dengan lelehan coklat sana sini. "Aku...tidak." tolaknya saat Fai menyodorkan piring kecil berisi sepotong _cake_ padanya. Fai merengut sewot. Tidak terima pemberiaannya ditolak mentah-mentah begitu.

"Tuan Kuro, setidaknya bersikap adil layaknya pria _Gentleman_. Kau memberiku kopi pahit dan aku membagi cake coklat ini padamu, yang artinya kau harus memakan ini juga. Lagipula cuma sepotong kok, tidak akan membuat diabetes juga."

"Ralat ya, kopimu manis. Kan kau sudah memberi gula sekantung itu." ralat Kurogane.

Fai mendengus. Sepertinya, hal apapun pasti akan menjadi bahan pertengkaran buat mereka. Walau itu jenisnya sepele. "Makan saja. Jangan memandang _cake_ itu seolah itu adalah hal paling menjijikkan untuk dimakan. Rasanya juga tidak terlalu manis. Aku sesuaikan dengan seleramu, puas!"

"Lagipula, menemanimu minum kopi di jam mendekati pagi itu konsekuensinya bakal susah tidur hingga setidaknya pukul enam nanti, sementara _Caffe_ kita buka pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Pikir dong! Mataku bakal jadi mata panda esok harinya." Protes Fai lagi.

Alih-alih menghentikan omelan Fai, Kurogane menyendok potongan _cake_ tersebut setengah hati. Memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Dia berjengit ketika rasa manis menguasai ruang mulutnya. Mengecap-ecap pelan olahan tepung, telur, mentega dan mungkin soda? Ah, juga coklat.

"Masih manis" rengutnya. Fai mencibir atas protes Kurogane.

"Hidup sehat itu setidaknya harus diselingi dengan yang manis-manis, pantas hidupmu suram. Wanita mana yang mau dengan pria yang hanya suka kopi." Ejek Fai.

"Berkaca pada dirimu sendiri sebelum bicara ya...seperti kau punya pacar saja." balas Kurogane sengit. Nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

Harus ia akui, walau enggan. Fai itu dari dulu lebih populer darinya. Pria berambut pirang itu _womenizer_ sejak menengah atas. Tukang tebar pesona sana sini. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi muka rengut sepanjang hari. 24/7. Bayangkan!

Ekspresi datar Kurogane biasa hanya terlihat kalau moodnya setingkat membaik dari hari biasanya. Atau libur dari gangguan Fai barang sejam, baru ekspresi datar tersebut ditunjukkan. Selebihnya, ya alis menukik dan bertaut kesal.

"Ah-ha...Tuan Kuro aku ini hanya menunggu sampai kau dapat wanita terlebih dulu, baru akan berkomitmen. Aku ini terlalu _menyayangimu_ sampai betah menjomblo hingga sekarang." Ejeknya lagi. Fai menyeruput kopi miliknya. Menjulurkan lidah karena rasa pahit kopi yang masih kentara. Iris matanya yang biru beradu pandang dengan iris merah Kurogane.

"Tunggu saja sampai kau renta. Kalau sudah begitu, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mau menikah dengan kakek-kakek renta sepertimu."

"Whoaaa...berarti Kuro-_chan_ juga tidak akan menikah hingga renta nanti ya~ berarti sama dong, wanita juga tidak akan mau. Toh, sama rentanya denganku." Kurogane berjengit kesal. Fai selalu bisa membalas kata-katanya dengan tepat. Dipikir-pikir, seharusnya Fai itu cocok menjadi seorang Diplomasi atau Pengacara, mungkin. Mengingat mulutnya selalu sukses melancarkan serangan verbal pada Kurogane.

Fai tersenyum jenaka.

"Berarti, kau memang berniat _selalu bersamaku_ hingga renta nanti ya Kuro-Kuro? Benar-benar seorang teman sejati,"

"Romantisnya, Tuan besar Kuro ini." sambung Fai lagi. Kurogane sukses memuntahkan kopi miliknya begitu mendengar ucapan Fai. Pipinya memerah semerah iris matanya sembari menyeka lelehan kopi sekitar mulut dengan saputangan berwarna hitam miliknya.

"B-bicara sembarangan!" elaknya

Fai lagi-lagi sumringah. Menyilangkan sikunya kedada. Senyumnya semakin lebar mendapati Kurogane yang salah tingkah.

"Lagipula, aku memang berencana menemanimu sampai renta nanti. Aku khawatir dan berduka cita bila ada wanita yang mendapatkan pria suram sepertimu. Memikirkan nasib mereka saja rasanya kasihan sekali. Mereka berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu. Kau cukup dengan diriku saja." ujar Fai berseloroh. Entah dengan maksud apa.

Kurogane mendengus. Wajahnya datar, mengindikasikan bahwa moodnya setingkat membaik. "Aku anggap itu sebagai ungkapan kata cinta darimu, walau buruk."

"Yah, sama-sama" balas Fai.

Fai menghabiskan cake coklat buatannya dengan lahap dibarengi seruputan kopi buatan Kurogane. Dan Kurogane menghabiskan kopi pahitnya tanpa berniat menghabiskan _cake_ bagiannya. Sesendok rasa manis dari cake tersebut sudah cukup sebagai variasi dari rasa pahit kopinya. Tidak berniat lebih apalagi sampai menghabiskan cake itu.

.

* * *

.

Mereka mungkin berlawanan dalam hal selera. Tapi rasa yang berlawanan itulah yang justru membuat mereka mengisi satu sama lain.

Rasa pahit memang sudah seharusnya diimbangi oleh sentuhan rasa manis. Seperti kopi yang diaduk bersama sesendok gula untuk menyeimbangkan rasa pahit pekatnya.

Begitulah mereka bila dijabarkan.

* * *

_End_

* * *

_Footnote_: Iseng-iseng buat fanfic KuroFai. Mungkin masing-masing mereka terlihat OOC tapi yah...mau bagaimana lagi#nyengir.

Saya tergila-gila pada pairing ini sejak lama. Sampai-sampai tidak fokus ke inti dari Tsubasa Cronicle-nya sendiri gegara mencoba menemukan _hints_ KuroFai walau sekecil apapun ^^, _so sweet_ sih mereka. Sahabat bukan, tapi rela saling berkorban satu sama lain.

Err...mungkin ceritanya terlalu ringan dan tidak terjabar secara rinci, _so_...bila menemukan kejanggalan entah itu kalimat-kalimat ataupun apapun, mohon mampir kekolom _review_ yah...heheh...

Kata-kata _Review is more delicious than food_ itu benar adanya#kalo lagi kenyang*plakk

_Regard_

bie


End file.
